Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mount for a seeker head with a dual mode detector system, with a device in which at least one detector together with an optical system is arranged in a stationary manner, wherein the device is in active connection with at least one circular arc-shaped holder frame, wherein the holder frame is guided in at least one guide means which is fixedly connected to the missile structure and wherein the holder frame can be pivoted by means of a structurally fixed drive and the guide means grips around the holder frame in an arched manner.
Seeker heads of this type are used with missiles that continuously track a detected target. One example of a seeker head of this type is described in German Patent Document DE 103 13 136 A1. The platform bearing the optical system must thereby be gimbal mounted so that the optical axis of the system is able to adopt any desired position within a certain solid angle.
Depending on the type of gimbal mounting of the detector system, either the disadvantage of a singularity occurs in the region of the roll axis or only a solid angle to the roll axis of much less than 90° is achieved.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a mount for a seeker head that avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages and renders possible a pitch-pivot range of at least 90° to the roll axis.
In accordance with exemplary embodiment of the present invention a plane is spanned by the holder frame in which the pitch motion of the device containing at least one detector can be performed with respect to the missile structure and within the holder frame, at right angles to the plane spanned by the holder frame, a rotating mechanism for the rotational yaw motion of the device containing at least one detector is arranged about a rotation axis lying in the plane spanned by the holder frame.
This arrangement of the present invention provides a very simple mechanical construction compared to gimbal suspensions. Furthermore, no singularities occur in the region of the roll axis. The rotational yaw motion of the device is possible in a range of much more than +/−90° and the holder frame permits a pitch motion of somewhat more than 90°.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the length of the circular arc-shaped holder frame is selected such that pitch motions by more than 90° are possible in both directions and the field of view of the optical system is kept free between the ends of the holder frame.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the holder frame is composed of a T-bar. The drive of the circular arc-shaped holder frame is carried out by means of a toothing or also electromagnetically.
In accordance with the present invention the guide means can be a fork gripping around the holder frame. Usually, the device is composed of a single structural part that bears the optical system and the detectors.